The Battle of Hogwarts
by Sebas of the Ocean Waves
Summary: Different PoV's of many different characters, during the Battle of Hogwarts, all in short one-shots. Involves most canon ships, and some Luna/Neville.
1. Romilda Vane

Romilda Vane wasn't sure of herself in that precise moment.

She was crying. In her 6 years of Hogwarts, she had loved this castle, her second home, and this was unhinging.

"Crucio!" she was horrified by this shout.

A giant swept into the courtyard, and sweeping a giant scimitar across the field, knocked about twenty off their feet.

The transfiguration courtyard had become a place of violence, just like the rest of the castle.

Then, a second later, she recollected herself, and she thought

_I am a Gryffindor! I am daring, I have nerve, and I am chivalrous! I am a Gryffindor!_

And she cast the greatest variety of transfiguration spells she had ever seen.

She summoned the last of her skill, and silently, powerfully, Romilda Vane realized herself, and she let out a stream of spells.

The Death Eaters didn't know what hit them.

And she found her other friends, and even more. They were back to back, in a circle, and the friends she sat with in the lavatory, gossiping about what couple was having a row, suddenly became much more to her;

They were friends for life.

There are some things that you do with someone and can't help but end up liking them.

And knocking down a twenty foot giant off a bridge was one of them.

As the dementors swarmed, her friend fell with scream that lasted no more than a second. Another instant, and her friend was soulless.

She cast her first corporeal patronus, amidst the chaos, and the bright white, misty wolf sprang forth and brought what must have been a hundred dementors away from the area.

Her friend breathed a giant sigh of life, and they regained sense of where they were. They would keep on fighting.

She knew it.


	2. Seamus Finnigan

Seamus Finnigan stunned the Death Eater, and looked up at the sky-

The Giants were sweeping their way across the field, and he saw Dean Thomas kick away an Acromantula.

"Aranea Exime!" shouted Dean, and the spider was launched ten feet away. Seamus grabbed Dean's hand, and pushed him away.

"Run!" he shouted. The Giant stepped and shook the ground, and as they ran, they heard shouts of "Crucio!" and "Avada Kedavra!", and it horrified them. The school and it's grounds were lit not by the beautiful moon and stars, but by the bright green light that signaled destruction.

He ran into the school, and saw Neville fighting alongside Luna Lovegood.

He smiled. They were cute. He felt a stinging pain along his ribs, and then it seemed his very bones were being cracked, every little atom of him exploding and writhing…

He heard a sickening crack, and he dropped to the ground, exhausted.

Dean had pushed his attacker under the foot of a giant, and that was the crunch he had heard.

He shout thousands of spells, and he had seen many things, but he was not prepared for all of this.

He shot one last spell, and retreated to a secluded corner. He was a coward, but he had never seen this.

He saw a spider climbing on Dean- and he sprung forth, and with all his might, he punched the hair spider. Nothing would hurt his best friend- he became a true Gryffindor in that moment, and he saw the Weasley hair streak through the battle field- He saw Harry choke, and their patronuses flutter. He saw two other people shoot their patronuses.

He sighed, hugged his comrades, and kept fighting.

Hogwarts was his home, and it was their job to defend it.


	3. Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood was running, only sort of skipping, and not really casting spells, but waving her wand, and transfigured things, so they could battle.

The Acromantulas were scuttling over the disfigured castle, and Luna sighed. She now knew what it was to see war. She viewed it as morally ugly, but nothing is moral about murder.

Because when she transfigured someone into a tree, and when she cast a stinging hex at the face of an oncoming Death Eater, she could not help but appreciate the physical beauty. The green sickly light glistening off of the dark, blood stained walls. The tears ran down her face, and she ran through the halls, no longer skipping.

She dropped on the floor as rock rained down around her, and she looked at the light of the malevolent curses, and the benevolent forces clashing. A green light encompassed Remus Lupin, and in a brief moment of indisputable clarity, she yelled out for her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

She couldn't deny how beautiful he was in that moment. How he seemed to be lifted up slightly, how he curved, and how she saw him lower himself to the ground, but turned away from the sight.

How his face registered the moment of horror and opened his mouth in a horribly comical "o" and how the stars seemed to draw him in. Luna, in all of her life being honest and willing to believe in the best things possible, could not have been more confused. She knew that she would see them all again someday, the people death had claimed.

But she never got over how clear and unclear that night was. How the stars themselves glowed green, how they drew him in.

She couldn't even remember the moment the spell hit him. She just saw him glow green, and curve slightly. He was drawn into the night sky, and yet there his body was.

She doesn't remember him falling.

Yet there his body was.

And she still believed in all the things she believed in after that, and she never once lost her belief in some things, but she cast spells with more passion, with more vigor than ever before.

And when she was hit with an Imperio curse, and she faced Neville against her will, and the soothing voice told her to use the torture spell, she threw it off without batting an eyelash. And she used "Tarantallegra" and she fought alongside Neville for the rest of the battle.


End file.
